Various communication devices can be employed to facilitate communication between users. These devices can include cellular telephones, smartphones, discrete devices, computers, and tablets, among others, which provide an efficient way for users to communicate without being in the same physical location. These devices may be grouped together to facilitate communications among some but not all of the devices on a network. When devices within a group wish to transmit sensitive information over public links to one another, they need to be able to encrypt the information quickly, easily and securely so that the information can be read (or otherwise used) only by authorized recipients.